Alone with the Moon
by theOVERMAN
Summary: Sokka reflects about Yue and Toph comes and distracts him. Read and Review. First Avatar fic.


Disclaimer- If I owned Avatar: the Last Airbender why would I be on FANFICTION?!!?!? No seriously, think that one through.

--- ---

Sokka sat with his feet dangling over the rock ledge.

_I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. _

He looked up at the moon with sad eyes. He hadn't been sitting there long but it felt like an eternity.

_I feel like I'm betraying you._

He hurt. Ever since Yue died he felt like he had killed her himself. It hurt to think about. That night at the North Pole he had been helpless to stop what was happening. At least, that's what Aang and Katara kept telling him. "It had to be done, Sokka. Yue would have done anything to protect her people," they had said.

He knew that. Really, he wasn't as stupid as people thought. But he felt…that maybe he could have done something…anything! To stop her from giving her life to the spirits. That kiss, that goodbye. It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. He missed her.

_It shouldn't have been you. _

And now, Suki was in the equation. Its not like he didn't like Suki. In fact, he liked Suki very much. But now…he felt that Yue might feel betrayed, hurt. He was also worried sick about Suki's well being.

_What if… I can't protect her? I wont let her get hurt_.

He already knew Suki was noticing his protectiveness. She had confronted him about it and stressed the fact that she could take care of herself. He knew she knew he only meant well.

_I have to protect her._

Suki had also stated that she cared for him. He cared for her. But he felt that…he was betraying Yue by being with Suki. He felt a lot. He often didn't show his feelings. He was the meat and sarcasm guy. That's basically his identity. He never told anyone how he felt most of the time. Hiding it behind a cool and humorous façade.

_I wont lose anyone else I care for_.

No one else was awake. He was alone. Alone with the moon.

_I'm so sorry Yue._

Something shifted behind him but he didn't both to turn around. He was only aware of Toph sitting down next to him.

"Snoozles, I have never felt such a soft heart beat. I came over here to double check that you were conscious."

He turned his head to look at her, only to see her blank eyes staring off into the night.

"Oh Yay! I get you on a non-responsive night."

Sokka just stayed silent.

"Its alright. You don't need to talk. I can talk, you can listen."

Toph turned her head to look in his direction. Her eyes wandered around his face unseeingly. They landed on his right temple; she must have thought it was his eyes. When she spoke, she spoke to his temple. Somewhere in his mind Sokka found this oddly humorous.

"Why aren't you snoozling, Snoozles?"

Snoozling? Ha. Toph was pretty funny tonight. Sokka's face betrayed no emotion. Even if it did, Toph wouldn't have been able to see, she is blind after all. And her eyes were still on his temple.

"Okay, silent night."

Still on temple.

"…Come on Sokka, you could contribute to this conversation."

Sokka saw something in her eyes that he didn't often see. In place of annoyance, he saw pity. And her eye was still on his temple.

She said something else but he didn't hear it. Instead he reached up and lightly grasped her chin, bringing it down a nudge so she was "looking" at his eyes. A slight blush crossed her face.

"W-what was that for?" Toph sputtered, "What am I looking at?"

"Me, or more specifically, my eyes."

Her eyes widened and her blush deepened. Sokka didn't get it, why was she blushing? She was probably hot.

Sokka yawned. He was suddenly exhausted. And all thoughts of Yue were gone.

"Well, g'night Toph."

Sokka stood and wandered over to where his sleeping bag was. He briefly glanced over at Toph who was still sitting on he ledge.

"You coming?" Toph jumped a little at his soft call.

"Yeah," came her reply, "I'll be there in a minute."

Sokka shrugged and crawled into his sleeping bag.

He really didn't get girls sometimes.

--- ---

A/N Okay, first avatar fanfic. I found this in one of my folders and decided to finish it up and post it.

Well here it is. Review! It is very much appreciated.


End file.
